Super Girls
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Ok, there's a mystey girl appearing and seems to some how get control over the guys. But the girls hought it ws for real. Then soon the guys dissaper. So looks like its up to the girls to save them. Couples: Sonamy, Shaikal, Silvaze, Knouge
1. Chapter 1

"So, are you sure you can handle this?" Eggman curiously asked the feminine female hedgehog with his eye brows lifting up. "Because I've tried so many things and yet that hedgehog still managed to ruin my plans." The mysterious female spoke with a sexy like tone. "Well now is to try a different plan now is it?" Her golden eyes shown in the sunlight and glittered with a shine.

Mean while…

"I hope we can have a fun on this double date Blaze. I think Shadow has been tense for awhile." Tikal spoke as she was looking at her ocean like eyes closely, trying to make sure the eye liner wouldn't be ruined nor get in her eye. "I've notice. Guessing GUN has been keeping him and Rouge busy for awhile. To bad we cant bring Knux and Sonic over. It could've been a group date." Blaze spoke as she was fixing her purple hair into a new style. "Agree but Shadow would just get upset at any comment Sonic would make and he would get in an instant fight with Knuckles. So its best if its just us. He can handle Silver more without being annoyed"

Blaze put on mascara as she spoke, "And yet he cant figure out why Shadow tolerates him the most." Tikal smiled as if holding in her giggle, then they herd a knock on the door. "Guess that's them" Blaze spoke with a smile. "Lets go and show off our new clothes." Blaze said it playfully, as she opened the door and saw both hedgehogs. Shadow with his same gloomy expression, Silver with his sweet smile. "Hey boys. Finally came?" Blaze spoke playfully and Silver chuckled. "Of course why wouldn't we?" Silver spoke as he leaned in for a small kiss to Blaze. She kissed back and smiled. "We'll were ready. Come on Tik!" Blaze called to her and Tikal came out in a mini top and a skirt which followed her curves and personality. Shadow was stunned by her beauty at first but gave a smile. "How is it you can become more beautiful every time I see you?" He spoke as he let out his hand for her to take it. Tikal smiled and blush when he spoke those words and felt him kiss her hand. "Why thank you Shadow." "Let us go to the club now." Shadow spoke as he held on tight to her hand and walked to the door with silver and his girlfriend following them. "Club? I thought you wanted to go somewhere clam." Tikal spoke clam and surprisingly. "I do but now its time for me to do something fun for you and Silver here." Blaze look up at Silver. "You convince him about doing this huh?" Silver sweat a little and chuckled. "Well yeah. Wasn't easy though."

At the club….

The club was crowded with people and the two couples sat in a booth, and eat while listening to the music. "So you wanna dance later on?" Silver asked with a smile. Blazed blush but smiled. "Sure. You two will be fine without us?" She ask the couple across the table. "Go ahead, have fun." Shadow spoke with his eyes closed and his arm on the seat where Tikal sat in. Almost like wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Ok then, if you say so Shad." Silver spoke as he got up and lead his girlfriend to the dance floor and left the couple alone.

"I'm guessing your not enjoying your self Shadow." Tikal spoke with a gentle and concerning tone towards Shadow. He look up at her with her eyes opened. Facing her to his left side. Almost inches from her face. "I'm sorry. I'm just-" "Troubled?" Tikal finished his sentence with a curious look and with a slight blush. Shadow couldn't help but form a smile. "It seems as though you understand me better then I understand myself." He smirk and kissed her forehead. Tikal stunned at first but grew a faint smile. Shadow saw the bar and decided to get a refill. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us some refills." He got up but gave her a kick kiss on the cheek. Tikal smiled and watch him left

"Two refills please?" Shadow spoke to the bartender. "Put it on my tab." Shadow look to where that sexy tone came from. And saw a hedgehog with bright golden eye. Blue fur and wearing a mini skirt and a shirt. Her bangs were longer then Amy's. Her breast were as big as Rouge's but her hair was short. Yet she looked so beautiful. Once he saw her eyes up close, something happened. Like Aphrodite appeared before him and got him under her spell. "You ok there boy?" The mysterious girl asked with her sexy tone and walked closer to Shadow. Her breast almost touching him. Once she was close enough to him, she mumbled a word. "Love me." Shadow froze, almost as if controlled by this women. "So handsome. Wanna drink?" She pick up the drinks Shadow ordered and passed one to him. Her eyes gave like a twinkle which Shadow couldn't avoid noticing. He felt his arm moving to get the drink. But he wasn't doing it, not with his own will at least. "What is going on with me?" He thought to him self. The light blue hedgehog looked up at him, almost touching his lips. "The names Natalia. And you?"

Shadow couldn't avoid her eyes. It was like he was lock into them by some kind of force. "Shadow." He spoke with a tone that sounded like he was saying it by force as well. "What is wrong with me?" Shadow yelled in his thoughts and felt his arm moving around Natalia's waist. "Good boy. One down, four more to go." She thought evilly and put on a smirk.

Tikal was watching the scene from the table. She didn't know what to think, but a frown came on her face and decided to look away from the scene. Honestly she felt like crying. Maybe she wasn't good enough for Shadow after all. She got up from the table and grab her bag and was heading out the door.

Silver and Blaze was dancing, then Blaze took a glance at the table and saw Tikal leaving. "What the? Hold on Silv." She rush over to Tikal and got to the door before she did. "Wao Tik where you going? What's going on?" She then notice Tikal was close to tears. "Tik what's wrong?" Blaze voice was sincere. But Tikal didn't bother to look up at Blaze. She didn't wanted to burst up crying in public. "I'm sorry but I shouldn't be here. I need to go home now Blaze. I'm sorry." She walked past Blaze and out through the door. Blaze watched her dear friend leave. What was wrong with her? Was there a problem? Did Shadow say something to her?

She look over and saw Shadow, looking as if the light blue hedgehog was giving him a kiss on the neck. So that's what Tik was crying about. Why that jerk. She was about ready to go over there and try to knock some sense into him.

Silver was alone on the dance floor, he sensed Blaze being troubled. He was about to go over and see what happened, but then felt a tug on her arm. "huh?" He turned and saw a light blue hedgehog with bright yellow eyes. It was the same that encountered Shadow without him knowing. "Hello.. I'm Natalia." Her sexy voice echoed in Silver's head. "Uhh.." Was all that Silver can get out. Natalia smirked and mumbled the two magic words. "Love me." She placed both arms around his neck and held on to him. "Mind telling me your name?" She spoke. Silver felt his arms moving around her waist. He couldn't escape this urge and force pulling him closer to the mysterious hedgehog. "Silver.. My name is Silver." He spoke as he stared into the girl's golden eyes.

Blaze shoved through the crowd and went to shadow and the light blue hedgehog. "Hey Shadow!" She yelled at him. Shadow look up, "Blaze?" He blink a few times as if remembering where he was. The light blue hedgehog look to where Blaze was with a smirk. "Why hello there." She spoke with a smirk to Blaze. Blaze just glared at her. "Grr.. Shadow what are you doing with her? Tik left crying cause of you!" Shadow shook his head for a second and remembered why he was here. "Wait Tikal. She left?" Blaze was getting more annoyed. Heck she was stopping herself from burning him. "Aw don't worry about her. You got me Shadow." She look up at Shadow and mumbled again. "Love me." Shadow felt the force again. Blaze heard the words and her claws came out. "THAT'S IT!" She threw her claw across the girl, but she vanished. "What the? A holler gram? Or a copy?" Shadow was holding his head, trying to get control of himself. Blaze hit him on the head. "Idiot." "Ow, what was that for!" Shadow yelled at her. Blaze didn't flinch a bit. She was to pisst off at Shadow to be scared of him. "Because you let your head get screwed up and you hurt Tikal's feelings!" Shadow didn't reply to that. He just turned from her and left to find Tikal.

Blaze walked back and saw the hedgehog again. But this time dancing with Silver! Blaze was about to burn this place down. How dare she.. And Silver.. He's just letting her! "GRRRRRAAAHH! I HAVE HAD IT!" Blaze yelled out and her hands were on flames. She rushed over and grabbed the Natalia, or tried to. Because she vanished again. Almost similar to chaos control. When she saw that Natalia was gone, she gave Silver a hard slap behind his head. "Ah! What the?" Silver yelled out then saw Blaze, and she was not happy. "Blaze what- why-" Silver tried to ask what happened but Blaze cut him off. "What the hell were you thinking? Being with her! And I thought you were better then that!" Blazed yelled and gave another hard slap on the head to Silver. "Ah!" Blazed walked out and head after Tik. Leaving Silver confused on the situation. Last thing he remembered was… Wait.. That girl.. He though. Did she.. Do something? And.. Why is his memory all a blur? He rubbed his neck then felt something on it. He looked at his glove and saw red lipstick on it. "WHAT THE!" He shouted in shock. He did not remember being kissed on the neck at all! Something was wrong. Silver had to find out or Blaze would never forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge was walking with Knuckles to the fair with Amy and Sonic as well. Another double date. "Hey Knuxie. Want me to win you something for a change?" She gave her devilish smirk to him, which of course Knuckles replied with an annoyed look and blush on his face. "No way! Its my job to make sure I win you something!" Sonic chuckled at his comment and Amy gave a nerves smile.

Rouge loved messing with his head. It just showed how much he dose care. In his own hotheaded way. "Oh really? And if I win you a prize first?" She asked with her flirty tone. Knux looked annoyed with his face turning red. "We'll see about that!" He marched off and went to one of the games. Sonic chuckled. "Think I should go after him?" He asked nervously. "No, let him be." Amy said as she held on to Sonic's arm.

Sonic sniff the air and smelled the chili and the hot dogs. "Ahh.. Chilidogs." He spoke as if it was the only thing that was as important as Amy. A goofy smile curved across his face. He looked to his date, asking if it was alright with her if he zoomed off for a bit. He didn't had to say anything, Amy knew by the smell in the air. "Go ahead, we'll catch up with you soon." She spoke with dull tone, but yet with a smile. "Thank you!" He kissed her cheek and zoomed off to the chili dog stand. "Men." Amy spoke and shook her head in disbelief with a smile. "Oh well, the more you understand him, the more he loves you." Rouge spoke while shrugging her shoulders.

Sonic was eating a chilidog by the stand. He bought four of them and was chugging them down. Without notice, some picked up once of his chilidogs and took it. After he was done chugging down his third, he placed his hand on the table where his fourth chili dog would be. Once he felt nothing, he look down to see if he misplaced it. "What the? Where it go?" He look around his surroundings to make sure he didn't drop it. Once he look up, he saw a light blue hedgehog holding his missing chilidog. She was smirking and her golden eyes stood out like Blaze's eyes. But with this girl it was different. There was something about her that didn't seemed right. "Looking for something?" She asked with a devilish smirk. "Yeah, thanks." Sonic spoke nervously. He walked up to the girl to get his chilidog back. But once he got it, she grabbed to his wrist and look up at him with serious and yet gorgeous eyes. "Love me." She mumbled. Sonic's eyes grew wide and a slight blush grew across his muzzle. He drop the chilidog and felt his body moving towards her. She slithered her arms across his waist and had him in a hugging position.

Sonic was getting lost, he smelled her sweet scent of hair and took a breath. She felt like Toxic. The place was cloudy, then he felt her lips on his neck. Then he herd a familiar voice which he had forgotten. "SONIC? HOW COULD YOU?" "Sonic poke his head up, "A-Amy!" Amy was close to tears and yet her eyes full of flames. How could he do this to her? He said he would never betrayed her and look what he's doing now! She thought. She wanted to bring out her hammer but instead on making a scene. She turned around and ran off. "A-Amy wait!" Sonic yelled and ran after her.

Amy ran passed the crowd trying to loose Sonic. She managed to ran pass Rouge and Knuckles. "Amy?" Rouge spoke with a confused ton. "What happened now?" Knuckles ask as he just came back from one of the games. Then Sonic zoomed past them, more like trying too on how crowded it was. "Amy wait! I can explain!" Then he ran into a giant gong and hit flat on his face against it. He fell on his back and felt his head ringing and stars floating around his head. He groaned in pain of his big head ach. This was almost as bad as when Knux knock him out. Knuckles and Rouge walked up to Sonic in concern. "What happened?" Knuckles ask he patted him on the back. "And why is Amy crying?" Rouge asked while hugging a stuff bear Knux gave her. Sonic look back up and shook his head again. "No time to talk. Gatta set things right!" He zoomed off leaving the couple clueless on what happened.

The next day, Knuckles was at Angle Island. Relaxing to the cool, and yet beautiful day.. He was at the shrine as always. This time he was waiting for Rouge. They wanted to spend the afternoon together. Since she had to be force to cut their date last night short. GUN said they needed her something. Wasn't specific on what it was. But he trust her. As he drifted to his nap.

Mean while at GUN….

Rouge was doing a stupid report on how the drugs keep going through the bored and where the illegal weapons have been shifting to. But a knock came to her door, she got up and answered. Once she swung the door opened, there was, without Rouge knowing, the same hedgehog from the fair. "Um, can I help you Hun?" Rouge said in a confused tone, since she never saw this girl anywhere at GUN. "Just came here to say that the boss wants to speak to you. He said its pretty important." She spoke with a kind tone, almost similar to Tikal's. Rouge's ear flatten with annoyance. Its bad enough she has to deal with one goody good girl. But now at work? "Fine I'm going. But I don't recognize you around here. Transferred or something?" Rouge said as she gave a suspicious look to the girl. "I'm a temp. Better hurry to the boss's office." She smiled and walk off. Rouge rolled her eyes and walked to the hall way. As soon as she was out of her super hearing, Natila came out of the corner and walked into Rouge's office. She closed the door and looked around her office. "There has to be something about that boyfriend of hers." When she looked through the drawers, she found a picture of Rouge hugging Knuckles by the master emerald. Natila grew a devilish smile. "Now I know where to find you." She quickly put the picture back and made sure everything was in it's place. She walked out of the office and started walking down the hallway.

As she was gone, Rouge finally came with an annoyed look. "Damn it, he send my all the way to his office for nothing? Now I got to work longer to finish this damn report."

Meanwhile..

Knuckles was deep asleep. But as soon as he herd someone, his eyes pop open with alert in them eyes. He slowly got up and watch the movement in the woods. At first he thought it might be Rouge, but this time, the entrance was different. So it couldn't be her, His eyes scanned the area, when he turned around, he saw Natila leaning on the Master Emerald. "Hey there handsome." She said it with a sexy like ton and look up at him, with her eyes full of lust and hunger. Knuckles was in his fighting stands. "Who are you and what do you want here?" Natila got up and walked over to Knuckles. As she walk, she mumbled her two famous words. "Love me." Soon his eyes began to scan her. She was skinny, but not like anorexic, just right.. Her eyes were beautiful, that stood out so much.. Wait.. What was happening to him? He felt so relax even when he doesn't even trust this girl. He slowly felt his fist moving down to his sides. What is with this girl? Is she doing this to him? He thought. Natila wrap both arms around his neck and whispered to his ear. "You don't have to be strong all the time. Relax and enjoy every moment" Her eyes glowed slightly bright as she spoke. But then they turned into their normal color. Knuckles felt his arms going around his waist. Hi heartbeat was increasing, why is he doing this? Natila moved her face close to his, she held his chin and moved in to a kiss. Knuckles closed his eyes, then felt her lips on his neck. The big Blush came across his face. It felt so good, and yet something wasn't right. His mind was so cloudy, he gave up fighting the first time he saw her.

Natila moved away slowly and said, "Good luck." Then gave a evil like smirk and took a step back. Knuckles was confused. "What?" Then felt a hard kick on his side and was thrown against the tree. He then saw Rouge with anger and hurt in her eyes. Knuckles got his concentration back and yelled. "What was that for!" Rouge clench her fist together and made another kick at him. "On you don't know? That was for making me a third wheel!" Knuckles dodge her kick and yelled. "What the hell you are you talking about Rouge?" Rouge got more annoyed and throwed another kick at him. "Oh I saw you holding on to that lil wannabe tramp! Oh and a tip. You got a lipstick on your neck!" "what?" Knuckles ask, but got a hit on his left jaw and got thrown to the tree again. Knuckles saw Rouge walking towards him with tears almost flowing in her eyes. "I know I missed out on dates.. But you didn't have to go behind my back and go on seeing other women!" Knuckles head was finally clear. He remembered the female hedgehog that came to him. Everything was clear now. He look over to see if she was there still, but of course she was gone. She knew Rouge would come and see them. But why? His thoughts got interrupted by Rouge's voice. "Do you still love me Knuckles?" She spoke with her voice a lil shaky, but still trying to be strong. But the tears were clear in her eyes. Knuckles got back up on his feet. "Of course I do Rouge! But you have to understand that I didn't go to her, She came up to me!" He tried to convince her, but Rouge's expression didn't change. "You didn't even try to fought back Knux. You just went along with it." Knuckles stayed silent. He was filled with guilt. But he was telling the truth though. Rouge look away from him. "I'll be at my place." "Rouge-" He was interrupted when Rouge's wings started to take flight. "Goodbye Knuckles." Then she took the skies. Knuckles just stood there and watch her left. He rubbed his neck and saw a red smudge of lipstick on his white glove. "I'll prove to you Rouge.. I promise.."

Oh, I forgot to mention.. All my stories is helped out by my co-editor Mayra the fox! Thanks for the help! Love you much!


End file.
